The Constellation Crisis
by nickoteen
Summary: The Constellations in the sky align themselves parallel to Earthland, turning the one thing Lucy wants more than anything. into an insatiable desire, which happens to be her destructive dragon slayer partner.
1. The Star's Trouble

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I claim ownership. **

**(Side Note) Among other things, this is going to be a smutty fanfic with humor on Natsu's part, and forced romance Lucy tries implement on the young dragon slayer. Hope you guys like it :).**

* * *

The constellations in the sky began to align themselves within the vastness of space. The stars proximity accounted for, within their respective galaxies.

The Zodiac keys glowed with a radiating light, as the axis of the luminaries in the sky paralleled themselves with Earthland. At the occurrence of the sudden correlation line, the stars began gathering energy. It resembled that of the Etherion Cannon, though this discharge would have enough power to destroy a planet… rather than an island. As the stars collecting the natural energy and magic that was apparently abundant in space, the stars glow grew stronger.

The stars of the constellations glowed so bright, the Zodiac signs almost outlined like a drawing in the sky. The month of the celestial spirit mage had begun.

The sun decanted its elucidating light into the spirit conjurer's room, bringing half of her room out of the shadow. Her room was silent, and there within the bed, lied Lucy Heartfilia. Her blonde hair messy as it covered various parts of her shoulders and forehead. A morning breeze blew through her window, the curtains danced in its presence; her body adjusted, her feet preying on a colder spot under her blankets.

It was 6:30 a.m., the city of Magnolia was quiet, as the merchants and the storekeeps began to set up for the daily business. Peace and tranquility fell upon the people, after the dragon event that happened in the capital.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes, faintly hearing birds chirping in the distance. The mission that had Team Natsu preoccupied for the last three days had finally ended and the young blonde could finally sleep in, in her own bed, nonetheless.

She arose with half open eyelids, rubbing one of them to wipe away any sleep that resided. She looked around her room, spotting a pink haired boy sleeping soundly in her chair.

It wasn't the first time she had Natsu Dragneel sleepover, actually, it happened quite frequently. He would sneak into her room or hangout with her until late in the night. Why he would stay over at her place more than his own? Mainly because her apartment was tidy, her fridge was always stocked, her bed was much comfier than his, and he simply adored his blonde partner.

She didn't mind her partner staying over, because she loved his company, though he could be annoying and a nuisance at times. He'd pull pranks and jokes on her just because he loved the reactions he'd get out of her. It wasn't until recent that she started coming to terms with her feelings for the pink idiot.

In her daze, she noticed Natsu shift subtly in her chair, slowly awakening from his peaceful slumber. He caught her stare, and grinned widely, "Good morning Luce!" his voice didn't have a hint of I-just-woke-up-a-few-minutes-ago.

He got up, stretching his toned body. "Morning." Lucy said, still in a half unconscious state. She wondered why she woke up so early, and why she didn't just decide to go back to sleep.

"Let's take a job today!" The pinkette put his fist in his hand, edging with determination. His voice rang in the stellar mage's ears, before processing what he said in her head.

"Why don't you ever want to relax, we just finished a job!" She descended back onto her bed and threw the blankets over her head.

"C'monnnnn, don't you want to see what's going on at the guild?" he complained like a little boy would when he'd ask for candy and get declined.

"Not really." Lucy's voice was slightly muffled due to the blankets. Natsu walked up to her bed and pulled down the blankets, forcing her to look at him as he made a sad face.

"That's not going to work, Natsu." She said with a glint in her eyes, smirking as he gave up. "Geez Luce, you're mean." He folded his arms across his chest, poking out his bottom lip very slightly.

A blew cat flew into the room; Natsu beamed seeing his partner in crime. "Good morning!" the kitty shouted, landing on Lucy's bed with his paw sticking up.

"Hey Happy, how was your night with Wendy and Charles?" Natsu kneeled down to Happy's level.

"It was amazing! Charles and I had our first date!" the blue Exceed smiled largely, Lucy was curious to see if his statement was true. "Oh? What did you and Charles do?"

"Well first I asked if she wanted to go fishing, and she said, 'in your dreams'!"

Lucy face-palmed realizing Natsu's denseness rubbed off on his oblivious cat.

"So she rejected you."

"Aye!"

Happy's false enthusiasm came crumbling down at Lucy's comment, "No! Shut up Lucy you meanie!" He kicked her with his little feet.

"Don't worry Happy, she'll come around! You just can't give up!" Natsu then restored the little cat's confidence.

"I was telling Lucy that we should take a job today!" Happy agreed without hesitation and shouted his infamous "Aye!"

Lucy sat up, fully cognizant due to all the shouting between just two people, er, individuals. She sighed; she knew that they were going to keep bugging her until she said yes.

"Let me take a bath and I'll meet you at the guild." She got up and almost collapsed from the soreness in her legs. The last mission's residual effects still lingered after all.

The blonde frowned at going on another mission so soon. She didn't even need rent money, because the last mission covered three months worth.

"Alright! Catch ya later !" She watched as the eccentric dragon slayer used her window as an exit. Without a second later, he and his flying feline were out of sight, causing another sigh at the thought of her pushy partner.

"I need a breakkk." She whined as she willed herself over to her bathroom. The bathroom was spotless, with the ceramic tub waiting to be filled up with water.

The sun creeping in, until Lucy shut the door to her bathroom and turned the knob on her bathtub. She waited until the tub filled with hot water, searching around her bathroom for anything to stem a thought process.

And that's exactly what she found.

Near her sink, her keys hung on a hook placed on the wall. Something peculiar was happening to the keys however, as they seemed to lightly glow brighter than everything surrounding it. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at sight, invoking curiosity in the young mage.

_What's happening to my keys? _She got up and upon further investigation; it appeared to the spirit mage that only the gold keys were glowing, in contrast to the normal state the silver keys were in.

_Are they trying to contact me? _She analyzed them before trying to think logically. _Well Loke could just come here any time he wants… right? _Lucy reluctantly put her hand over the keys, and then grabbed them.

Her hair began to rise as she couldn't let go of her keys, light slowly emitting from the enclosed circle that suddenly manifested around her.

She became overwhelmed with a desire. Nothing evil, but very… meticulous. Her brown eyes glowed gold, as she let out a cry. And as fast as that unexpected incident occurred, it all stopped. She regained her awareness and put down her Zodiac keys.

Breathing rapidly, her hand flew over to her heart, staring at her keys in disbelief.

_What the hell was that?! _She then focused on herself, trying to find anything wrong. Nothing appeared wrong with the beautiful mage, so she refocused on her keys and then grabbed them. "I open thee, Gate of The Lion!"

Silence.

She stared once more, mouth agape. _What is wrong with my keys?! _She couldn't even sense their presence. An impulsive sensation took over her as she dropped her keys and fell to the floor. Her vision blurry and she managed to crawl over to the wall.

_What's happening to me! _She wanted to yell but her voice seemed to be not functioning.

She sat there, waiting for the phenomena to pass. The stellar mage passed out, for a minute, only to wake up with a completely new goal in her mind. "Natsu."


	2. Lucy's Trap

**AN: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, I am on vacation, but here is the second half of my story. My flow may be a little choppy, but I typed it while my dad was driving. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Back at the guild… **

"You wanna say that again, Fire Queen?!"

"What? You have ice in your ears, Snow bastard!?"

Natsu and Gray pressed their foreheads together, both biting down on their teeth as the background behind them shifted to just red and blue.

"Is there a problem, you two?" The recognizable voice immediately dissipated the fire and ice mage's conflict, turning into a sociable conversation between two best friends. "Not at all, Erza!" They both formed an accord with their voices alone.

Natsu regained his composure, turning to the request board and huffing at the fact that Lucy wasn't here.

"Oi, where's Lucy?" Gray raised his eyebrow as Natsu shrugged pondering the same thing. "I don't know, we're supposed to do a job today!"

He laid down his head, peering over at the bar. Mirajane was scrubbing the inside of a glass mug, laughing at Cana telling a story about Bacchus. Levy was baffling Gajeel with her big words and extensive vocabulary.

Juvia stalking behind a pillar, Gray as her victim. It was a typical day at Fairy Tail, but not to Natsu as he waited impatiently for his blonde best friend. He lowered his head down to the table, when he heard the doors to the guild swing open.

Everyone stared in silence as the blonde walked in with a sway in her hips. Natsu didn't lift up his head, but was hit with her scent like a freight train. He immediately sat up and turned to face her, happy that she had finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" The curious dragon asked as Lucy took her spot next to him, not realizing that she had stared at him the whole entire way. "Oh nothing, my bath just took longer than expected." She answered plainly.

Her stare was unwavering, a knot forming in her stomach. _Why am I so fixated on Natsu? _She bit her lip at the sight of him. Natsu however, was talking with Erza, Gray, and Happy. _He's so irresistible… _Natsu turned to Lucy, "Right Luce?"

She shook her head, exiting her mesmerizing thoughts. "Um… what?" "We should take a job today!" Lucy cried internally at the statement, only to be pulled by Natsu towards the request board.

She quirked her lips as she absent-mindedly scanned over the jobs, nothing really catching her interest. Natsu frowned as well, realizing that the only jobs that were there weren't very appealing and/or challenging enough. "Man! There are no good jobs here!" Igneel's son yelled in frustration.

_I have a job for you. _Lucy involuntarily responded within. She smirked as the constellation curse began to overwhelm her logically thinking mind. "Natsu, can you swing by my place later tonight, I want to move some furniture around."

Natsu glanced at her, Lucy's eyes immediately widened at her mistake. She had never actually invited Natsu to her place before, he'd just barge in. _Oh no, oh no, he knows! _

"Sure Luce, I can help you move some stuff around!" He said with his classic grin. Lucy grinned at the denseness of her partner; Natsu thought it was out of appreciation. They both walked back to the table with Gray and Erza.

"We should go to the beach today!" Natsu exclaimed, Erza and Gray both nodded their heads in agreement. Lucy smiled even more, thinking about a shirtless Natsu (Though his vest exposed his torso anyway.) "Yes, I haven't had the opportunity to relax in quite awhile." The red head beauty said with her eyes closed.

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!" the enamored water mage appeared out of the blue, clutching onto the ice mage's arm. Gray looked at Juvia then back at the group with a sweat drop and a crooked smile that non-verbally screamed 'Get me away from her'.

Lucy felt Natsu's arm around her shoulder, "What do you say Luce? You're coming too, right?" the fire mage smiled at her, making Lucy's heart beat raise to dangerous levels. She had already suspected that whatever those keys did to her, they brought out the feelings she had for Natsu tenfold.

Lucy couldn't control her emotions around him, making him the number one priority on her mind. She decided to answer her probing pink partner, nodding her head viciously with a small smile, which hid the huge craving she had.

* * *

Team Natsu along with Charles, Wendy, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Juvia, all arrived at the whistling shore. "Ahh, the weather is perfect!" Lucy stretched out her arms to the sky, and began digging her toes into the warm, white sand.

Natsu dashed toward the beach, along with Gray. "Hey! Let's go a round for old time's sake!" Gray declared at the young dragon slayer. "You're on!" Natsu stopped in his tracks, before putting his fists up emblazing with fire.

"Ice Make Cannon!" Gray put his fist next to his open palm, immediately forming a blue circle in front of him, manifesting a makeshift ice bazooka. "Fire Dragon Winged Attack!" Natsu synthesized two flaming whips that waved closer and closer to the ice wizard.

Juvia and Lucy both stared in admiration, Erza had laid out on top of her towel, not wanting to worry about her two childhood friends. Cana, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Charles, and Happy all waded in the water, splashing each other with glee.

Soon the battle between fire and ice subsided, as they both collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Lucy set up an umbrella near where Natsu collapsed, laid out her towel and set her bag down.

She gently picked up his head and laid it down onto her lap, subtly shifting his head to face her inner thighs. She looked down, a smile creeping up onto her lips. _He's so close… _She closed her eyes, as fantasies initiated in her head.

She didn't care if anyone was staring at her; all she wanted was her partner. She began imagining Natsu's head in between her thighs, swirling his tongue on the surface of her womanhood. Lucy bit her bottom lip and pulled Natsu's head closer to the bottom half of her bikini.

"Lucy?" Natsu awoke from his fatigue induced suspension, Lucy immediately snapped her eyes open, mouth agape as her partner stared at her. "Natsu!" The stellar mage bit down, nervous that Natsu somehow witnessed the X rated movie that played in her head moments ago (even if it was cut short).

"Your scent is strong." Natsu said blankly, making Lucy blush 50 shades of red. He fell silent, as if the weariness from his and Gray's fight retook him. She began running her fingers through his pink locks.

"Lu-chan! You should come over to the water, it feels amazing!" Levy called out to her blonde bestie, before splashing Gajeel playfully. "No thanks Levy, I don't want to get sunburned!" Lucy shuddered to herself at the asinine lie she just uttered. Levy disregarded it as she kept teasing her iron dragon.

"Natsu! Let's fight one more time!" Gray somehow mustered enough strength to make a somewhat tempting offer. Before the pinkette could respond, however, Lucy quickly replied to the ice make mage.

"Um Gray, I think you have bigger things to worry about…" Lucy said, pointing behind him. Gray hadn't realized Juvia was pulling him toward the water, her natural environment. "C'mon Gray-sama! Juvia wants to swim!" the water mage forcefully dragged Gray along as he weakly struggled to get away from her. Lucy smiled deviously once more, unaware of the possessiveness that began to grow inside her.

_My Natsu. _the thought circled around her brain, causing her to reflexively tug on Natsu's head like someone was stealing her favorite toy, before realizing that said person had sat up from her lap. Lucy instantly pulled his head back down to her lap, resulting in a bewildered expression to cross her partner's face.

"Luce, let me go fight that ice bastard!"

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine!" He broke away from Lucy's grasp, causing her to pout vividly. He stood up onto his feet, only to fall on one knee from the lactic acid build up in his legs. Lucy pulled him back once more, this time letting him sit on her lap, both facing the same direction.

Natsu looked back at her, worried. "Luce, are you okay?" She managed a crooked smile, "Never better!" Her enthusiasm would've been instantaneously shattered had it been anyone else she said that to. But Natsu took her word for it. "I just want you to stay with me, that's all."

The dragon slayer bore an emotionless stare into her, almost like he was trying to find just a hint of something wrong. But to Lucy's relief, he smiled at her. "Sure Luce, I'll stay with you." The couple under the umbrella was unaware of the stares they were earning. Cana smiled knowingly to herself, while Wendy and Charles quietly giggled.

Lucy smiled next to Natsu, feeling happy, but also wanting more. She began to scan the area, noticing that 'Mystogen' had suddenly appeared next to Erza. Lucy paid no mind, continuing to survey her surroundings. _I want to get Natsu alone._

There were no areas on the beach that would give her the solitude she wanted. Lucy groaned, but then centered on the person sitting on her lap. Her inhibition seemed to go up in smoke, wrapping her arms around the young dragon slayer's waist. He jolted at the surprise contact, looking back with a confused expression.

"Uh, Lucy… You sure you're feeling alright?" She nodded smoothly, Natsu shrugged off his partner's weird actions, relaxing just a bit. It didn't last long, however, as Lucy began rubbing her hands against his abdomen.

Natsu felt a warm sensation overcome him, his mind going blank. "I'm starving!" Apparently Lucy rubbing his stomach made the fire dragon aware of its condition. He turned his head around, facing his nakama. "Let's get something to eat, yeah?"

Lucy's face became depressed, but reluctantly agreed to his request. They got up, leaving their stuff at their beach site. "Oi, where are you two heading?" Gray's voice suddenly arose from a short distance. Lucy shot a glare at the Ice mage for interrupting their in-Lucy's-mind-it-was-a- date.

"We're getting something to eat, I'm starved!" Natsu grinned widely as he put his hand on his stomach, repeating Lucy's past action spot on. "We should all go out for dinner tonight." Erza's commanding voice unfaltering, with the fake Mystogen standing next to her.

Lucy groaned loudly, her shoulders dropped at the red headed mage's appeal. The sun was already setting, as the subgroup of Fairy Tail began packing up their things. Wendy, Charles, and Happy all began heading back, along with Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily. The rest of the group all surrounded the magic powered car, waiting for the rest of them.

The spirit mage let out a yelp when Natsu lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. "C'mon Luce, the faster we get back to the guild, the sooner we can eat!" He dashed away with Lucy flopping around. The rest of them stared as the stimulated dragon flew right passed the car, running down the road that led back to the guild.

"He does know that it's a twenty mile run, right?" Cana asked while jugging down a barrel she had conveniently brought with her down to the beach. "He's probably going to beat us back at this rate." Erza chuckled to herself, watching the huge dust cloud left in Natsu's wake. Natsu raced down the path, his dragon tongue sticking out as he sported a crazed look.

Lucy held onto her best friend's waist, while taking on a crazed look herself. _Natsu will be mine._

**AN: Chapter three will definitely be the breaking point for Natsu and Lucy. Keep checking back :).**


	3. Preparations

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to type this chapter, it was a big one. But to make it up to you I wrote two! So let me know what you guys think, the lemon will be coming up shortly haha.**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy arrived in Magnolia five minutes after they departed from the beach, making an average of 15 seconds per mile. Normally, that's humanly impossible, but not for a hungry dragon slayer with his recently domineering partner.

They fronted Lucy's apartment, smiling at what great time they made (One was glad they could eat sooner, and the other glad they had more time together). "You want to get dressed in my room?" Lucy suggested when Natsu put her down on her feet. "I would, but I don't have any clothes at your house." Natsu replied to his partner.

Lucy became slightly agitated, though externally she still maintained a petite smile. "I have spares; you always leave your stuff in my room anyways."

Natsu smiled widely, remembering all the crazy antics he did that caused him to remove his clothes, for example: wear Lucy's clothes, take a bath in her tub, bring sleeping clothes for their sleepovers. "Okay, we'll get ready together!"

Natsu walked up to her door, the stellar mage tried her hardest not to jump for joy. _Everything's falling into place… _She put together her hands and rubbed her palms against each other, her eyes replaced with bright yellow stars. "Uh Luce? Do you want to use your window?" Natsu still waited at her front door.

Reality came crashing back to her when she heard the dragon's voice. She walked up to her door and unlocked it, Natsu rushed in pulling Lucy's hand. The spirit mage followed with just as much fervor. The dragon stopped when he arrived in his lover's room. "Let me get your stuff." She rushed to her closet, pulling it open to reveal that it had a fresh assortment of Natsu's daily garb.

He looked at her when she shoved the clothes into his hands, "Get dressed!" She waited excitedly as he began untying the knot that held his trunks from falling off. He looked up at her with confusion. "Aren't you going to get ready too?" Lucy clenched her fists, her teeth forced closed. Frustration broke through onto her face, but only for a split second before she regained her composure.

"Sure." She was glad that, even though Natsu would encroach into her room impromptu, he still respected the little privacy she wanted to retain. But, that wasn't working to her advantage in her current condition. She searched her closet once more, picking out a slimming black dress. Lucy sprung up with an idea, clutching the hanger to her outfit. _This should work!_

"Natsu, you should take a shower to wash off all the sand." He looked at her in bewilderment, before analyzing himself. "I blew it all off running over here!" the fire mage asserted with a huge grin. Lucy was beside herself, she felt that all her efforts would amount to nothing from that moment on.

But she wouldn't give up. "Just take a shower, you're covered in germs!" she persisted with her fists held up. "Okay, okay!" He dashed into the bathroom and groaned when he realized that he'd have to actually perform something related to personal hygiene. Lucy followed him in, her lustful smile plastered on her lips.

Natsu turned his head to look at the spirit mage. "Luce, what are you doing?"

She forgot, only for a moment, that what she was doing wasn't considered 'normal' by her partner, but Lucy knew that the stupidest reason would thwart him. "We should take a bath together, so we can save time…?" She didn't even believe her own statement; her confidence within it was shaky at best.

Natsu looked at her for what seemed to be eternity (though it was only a few seconds), Lucy wanted to break down and cry at her unresponsive partner. "Wow, how come I never thought of that! Good thinking Luce!" He smiled at her like what she suggested was completely standard. Natsu didn't seem to remember that Lucy would give him her famous 'Lucy kick' whenever her naked body was exposed to his eyes, much less suggest that they bathe together.

But his obliviousness was saved when he heard a blue cat fly in through the window, shouting both their names. He came out the bathroom to meet with Happy, Lucy's eyes flared up at fate's cruel game. "Happy!" They both yelled in unison, two opposite tones. "Erza wanted to go to that one fancy restaurant at 8!" The fire mage instinctively knew what place the armored mage had in mind. He salivated at the thought of all the meat he would consume.

He then looked at Lucy's clock, which read 7:40 p.m. "It looks like we won't have time to take a shower." He frowned at the poor stellar mage, who frowned back, but hers much deeper and miserable. Lucy walked into her bathroom with her head down, defeated. Natsu began radiating a huge amount of heat from his body, removing all the water and killing all the germs Lucy had mentioned earlier.

Inside the bathroom, the stellar blonde put on her clothes, thinking about all the ruined opportunities that occurred in the last few hours. _He's so stupid! Why does it have to be him I'm crazy about! _She looked in her mirror; stress lines faintly adorned her forehead. When another full-proof plan hit her. _I'll do my make up like a dragon… That'll get his attention! _

She smiled to herself, rushing to apply her dark mascara, eye shadow, foundation, and blush.

Natsu had already put on his half long sleeved vest, along with his white shorts. He sat on Lucy's bed, waiting for the silly blonde to emerge from her bathroom. Happy began snickering at Natsu, who looked at his comical kitty. "What?"

He pointed to the bathroom door, wording, "She liiiikeeeesssss youuuu." Before the pinkette could retort, Lucy materialized in front of them, posturing a very un-inconspicuous pose. "How do I look?" the beautiful mage solicited sensually, leaving Natsu speechless. He got up and walked up to her, breathless. Lucy's eyes glowed with victory, _He loves it! __  
_

The pink haired mage and scanned her up and down, mouth gaping out. "Wow! You look like a lizard! That's so cool Luce!"

Needless to say, Lucy sobbed in a corner before Natsu came over to her, concerned. Lucy couldn't say she was _that _surprised at his response, because he is Natsu after all. And dragons may be part of the reptilian phylum for all she knew, but she had let that sliver of hope overrun her, letting her think that her hopeless partner may had responded the way she wanted him to.

She was so lost in her emotions that she hadn't realized the warm arms that had picked her up and began heading to the door. "But you look great." He satisfied her desire for attention temporarily. She salvaged her smile once more, before nuzzling into his chest. He closed the door behind him, and made sure it was locked.

Happy flew onto Natsu's head and held on for the ride. Only the fire dragon could carry two persons with ease. He wondered if Lucy would protest against him carrying her, but she hadn't said anything yet, which was a pretty good indicator. He made his way down the street with Lucy in his arms.


	4. Dinner with Lucy

**AN: Alright, Chapter 4! This is a little rushed, but be patient with me. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so it may have a few mistakes here and there. **

* * *

The fire mage saw Erza and the rest of the beach group up ahead, all staring at the fact that he held his blonde partner in his arms. They glanced at each other, before turning their heads back at Natsu. Lucy was ecstatic that her guild mates were already pairing up Natsu and her. She smiled to herself as Natsu walked up to the group, peering out to them with joy.

Then she spotted someone who she wasn't too happy to see. Lisanna waved out to the two, earning a huge grin from Lucy's Dragon. "Hey Lisanna, you're going to eat with us too?" She smiled warmly at the young fire mage, "Yes, I heard about the fancy dinner that you guys were going to."

Lucy's jealousy spiked exponentially, slightly tugging on Natsu's vest out of instinct. _No one talks to my Natsu… _Her thought process became so Natsu-centric, anything unrelated to that didn't make any logical sense. Natsu noticed the slight tug, thinking Lucy wanted down. Instantly, the arms that cradled his precious partner fell, causing Lucy to 'kyaa' before falling on her butt.

She stood up quickly, rubbing her behind and biting down from the sharp pain, before glaring at Natsu. She was a little grateful that she had a bit more cushion than most girls did in that area. "Sorry Luce, I thought you wanted me to put you down." He laughed and massaged the back of his head. "Are we all ready?" Erza smiled before turning to the restaurant, the group busied themselves by heading in, in single formation. Natsu looked up to see the bright lights that emanated from the decorated eatery.

It was a cream-white building with marble patio flooring, white pillars erected from the floor supporting the overhead shade. The double doors held a heavy frame on the wall, and the golden door handles gleamed a beautiful sparkle. It was definitely among the finer buildings within Magnolia.

They walked inside to find the tables all embellished with white cloths, a flower vase with a variety of different flora, all most likely freshly harvested this morning. The group was dazzled by the luxurious scenery, not used to such extravagant accommodations. Erza walked up to the receptionist, who then retailed the reservation she had made. They were soon escorted to a large table, Lucy making sure she stuck close to Natsu.

The table they were ushered to was against the wall, the east end of it adjacent to a window with a beautiful view of their city. The moon poured in its curious light, with three candles spaced evenly along the middle segments of the slab. The centerpiece equipped with three tulips, four orchids, two roses, and three daisies.

_Should I sit across from him so I can look at him, or sit next to him so I can be close to him… _

Lucy's domestic thinking couldn't make up her mind, before letting Natsu decide for her. He pulled her to the seat next to him, which conveniently was the closest to the transom. They sat down, the stellar mage gazing at her favorite pink haired mage. The spirit mage didn't even realize everyone else sitting at the other end of the table.

Levy sat across from Gajeel at the very edge of the other end of the table, while Erza and Jellal were seated next to the bookworm. They held hands under the table, both smiling softly at each other. Subsequently, the three exceeds were lined up all in a row, Happy and Panther Lily sandwiching Charles. Wendy sat across from Charles with Romeo to her right.

It seemed that Cana hadn't wanted to go to dinner, complaining about a headache she had gotten from the beach. Lucy broke her stare away from Natsu, only to check who was sitting next to her on her left. Juvia sat across from Gray, who was the second chair away from the edge. With that, she then checked to see Natsu again, who was smiling at something in front of him.

Lisanna had chosen the seat across the one person who was forbidden to have any access to anyone, except Lucy. The Blondie began listening in on their conversation. "So what are Mira and Elfman up to tonight?" Natsu asked while adjusting his scarf. "Oh they had eaten already, so they're just relaxing at home." The takeover mage smiled tenderly, Lucy grinding her teeth before once again pulling at Natsu's vest.

Natsu broke his exchange with his childhood friend, before looking at his partner. "What is it Luce?" His gaze towards her was so soft that someone could easily mistake it with love. The brown-eyed sorcereress stammered, thinking of anything they could talk about to ruin the talk between her love and rival.

"You're still helping me move my furniture tonight, right?" She looked down at her utensils, twiddling her thumbs below the table cloth. "Of course Luce! But are you sure you don't want to start tomorrow?"

Her eyebrows twitched at his counter, but let her aggravation out with ease. It was hard for Lucy, having such intense feelings for her partner, but no reciprocation. She had to keep letting herself know, that her plans that'd tend to work on a normal person wouldn't work on Natsu, simply because he wasn't normal.

"I want to move my furnishings before the night is over if you don't mind." Her smiled glowed brightly, like she was imitating Natsu's. "Sure thing, anything for you!" Lisanna copied Mira's smile at the two.

The night went by smoothly, as the waiter swung by and took everyone's order. Natsu, of course, had ordered ten plates of steak and ribs. Lucy's eyes widened at his seemingly extensive request. Aside from the constant sexual visions that plagued the blonde mage's mind, she wondered how the fire conjurer maintained such a viable physique, yet ate so unhealthy.

After everyone had finished their plates, the server came by one more time to check if any one of the Fairy Tail members wanted to splurge on any confections. Natsu reluctantly declined, patting his stomach in contentment.

_That's right Natsu; you're getting dessert later. _Lucy smiled malevolently at the unsuspecting dragon mage, before glancing at the waiter who dropped off the check in front of them. Before miss Heartfilia was able to grab it, the ice make mage snatched it and handed it down to Erza. "That was our bill, Gray!" Lucy stared at him with a slight red tint gracing her cheeks. "Erza said she'd cover the whole thing." He said smoothly, looking at Lucy then back to Juvia.

"Thank you Erza!" Everyone yelled with a huge amount of requital. The red head blushed and smiled simultaneously before opening the check, which completely wiped away all positive vibes she was feeling. Jellal consoled the meager armor mage (who hadn't even been wearing a chest plate) that was crying as she pulled out her wallet.

Everyone knew that the price for fourteen people would be equivalent to two or more S-Class missions, especially at this restaurant. The blue haired mage barely managed to recuperate Erza from the devastation done to her jewel count. They all got up and thanked the waiter and the red head once more to fortify their appreciation.

Outside, the air was crisp, and Natsu guessed it was getting close to 10 p.m. He felt Lucy's arms snake around his left arm before grasping it tightly. He guessed she was cold. Staring at her, Lucy looked like a 6 year old, clinging onto him like she was going to get lost.

"It was really good talking to you, Natsu!"

"Same here, Lisanna! We gotta get something to eat together some time!"

Lucy almost snarled at the white haired mage, but instead shot daggers while Lisanna walked away waving at the two of them with a beaming smile. Lucy's actions were becoming more rash, maybe because she was outside, letting the starlight hit her full on.

Natsu turned to look at his partner, smiling. "Ready to move some furniture?" She got lost in his onyx eyes, exploring them like they were a whole new world she hadn't yet been to. "Luce?" She shook her head from all the lingering fantasies before nodding. He smiled at her, but felt like there was something wrong.

Lucy looked down; her desire for her partner was depressing her enough to make her cry. He swept her off her feet, cradling her the way he did on the way over there. Happy flew over to the couple from Wendy and Charles. "Natsu! Lucy! I'm staying with Charles for the night!" Natsu smiled at the success of his Exceed.

"See what happens when you don't give up?" Reminding Happy of the advice given to him earlier that day. The blue kitty only smiled and yelled "Aye!" before flying back over to Wendy. She waved at the group goodbye as her and the two Exceeds left. Natsu yelled out to the group a farewell before departing with a comfortable stellar mage in his arms.

"Why are you trying to move furniture anyways Luce, all your stuff is fine the way it is!"

The fire dragon's inquisitiveness began springing up, causing Lucy to become a little flustered. "I'm just tired of the way it looks, that's all." The stellar mage was getting sleepy, but still had determination to steal the fire dragon's virginity.

Natsu kept walking down the road, Lucy nestled more into her boyfriend-to-be's chest. Consciousness slowly slipped from her grasp as she closed her eyes with a soft smile.

* * *

The blonde mage sharply awoke in her bed, _Natsu! _She searched quickly and was instantly relieved seeing him asleep in her chair. She looked at her clock, _1 a.m. _

The pinkette's soft snoring filled her room, along with the coursing winds that'd find themselves in there as well. Lucy sighed, wanting him to at least cuddle with her. She grasped her pillow, debating whether or not to wake the sleeping dragon.

The pillow hit Natsu square in the face, causing him to stridently open his eyes and stare at the culprit. "What was that for?!" He yelled, making Lucy shudder at her action but continued to press forward. "I'm cold." She frowned, adding a little pout for emphasis. Natsu looked around rapidly, "Don't you have any more blankets?"

"No." She moped more, thinking he'd take the bait. He got up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her soft shoulders. Lucy felt the calluses of his hands rub against her deltoids, and sighed. The dragon began warming his hands to a relaxed temperature, filling the busty blonde with warmth. After a few moments, he took his hands off, and smiled gently.

"Feel better?" He gazed at her sleepy expression, her beam tiny. "Yes, but I'm going to get cold later."

"Then I'll just do it again."

Lucy frowned; this was harder than she thought it'd be. "Just sleep with me!" She recognized that straight-forwardness was the only way to communicate to the young Salamander. Her heart did skip a beat at the sentence she uttered, however. Natsu hesitated before slowly creeping into the covers; Lucy scooted over to provide him with some space.

The fire mage leveled down to examine the blonde beauty's face. She smiled at him, before clutching onto him and pulling the dragon closer. _My Natsu… _the thought revived itself, but with a different connotation. Natsu froze, nervous. He had never been in a situation like this, nor had Igneel ever taught him how to react in this kind of thing.

"Relax, Natsu." Her breath hit against his ear, and he eased his tension at the soothing tone of her voice.

While hugging him, Lucy's dark side came out and she turned over, away from the pinkette. He stared at the back of her head in confusion, before seeing her hand point to the spot directly behind her. He understood and obeyed, moving closer behind the blonde mage. Natsu barely made contact to her body, still wanting to keep his distance.

Lucy let out a huge sigh, grabbing both his hands and pulling them onto her waist. Natsu was still silent, nervous that he might do something wrong. "Uh Luce, you want to share body heat..?" Finally, he got something right. Lucy smiled, backing into him and 'accidentally' rubbed her butt on his groin.

She looked back with a smirk on her face, only to see the pink haired mage knocked out. Natsu unconsciously pulled her closer and moved his head to rest on top of hers. _Tomorrow… _


	5. The Cure

**AN: What's up guys, just finished this super long chapter. lol. Don't know if you guys want to take breaks in between reading it. But let me know what you think, send me some reviews and stuff. Thanks again!**

* * *

With the faint shimmer of sunlight peering in, Lucy's room began to spring to life. As did she, feelings arms snuggly wrapped around her waist. She smiled, turning her head to see a sleeping dragon.

She grabbed his hands, feeling the roughness on his palms. The blonde quickly moved them to her breasts, closing her hands over his to grasp the soft mounds. She felt the young mage stir behind her, removing her hands hastily but keeping his on her chest.

She turned to him, seeing his half-lifted eyelids. "Good morning Luce." His tone smooth, passing through one ear and out the other. "Morning, Natsu." Her scheming smile made its way across her lips, waiting for him to realize where his hands were, but it never came.

He sat up and stretched. Lucy looked up at him with a pout. "Natsu."

The fire mage looked down at her with a blank expression. "What's wrong?"

Lucy didn't really want to talk or ask him about something in particular, she just wanted to say his name, no reason, no rationale, but just voice the person's name she thought about the most.

"Nothing." She said with a soft smile.

He scooted back a little and split his legs apart. "Come here." he said with a huge grin on his face.

The blonde hesitated, _is this a stupid prank._

Natsu noticed her uncertainty and ended up lifting her up, then propping her right in between his thighs.

His fingers placed on her shoulders, his thumbs kneading in between her blades.

"Now watch this!" He applied a supple amount of heat to each individual digit. Lucy found herself being forced back into slumber, but the assemblage of stars that resided in her didn't want that.

The curse she was under made her miserable, amplifying every emotion she had that was Natsu based. It filled up her thoughts with the pink haired mage, retelling their missions, their sleepovers, his personality, and the jealousy she felt when he was talking to Lisanna.

Lisanna. Lucy felt an unfathomable rage toward the takeover mage; all because people thought her and Natsu should've been a couple. In the back of Lucy's mind, somewhere in the deep recesses, she wanted the Strauss sister to remain in Edolas.

"Natsu." Miss Heartfilia called out to him, surfacing back to reality. "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Lisanna?" The words streamed seamlessly out of her mouth, surprising even her that she didn't falter asking that inquiry.

Natsu smiled, "I'm glad she's back with us, the entire guild had really missed her." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the response given to her. Of course, Lucy wouldn't have been satisfied with anything he said.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" She kept silent, Natsu still gently massaging the stress-induced knots on her back. Natsu felt something was wrong with his partner. "Luce, what's been on your mind, you've been acting weird lately."

Lucy twitched at the dragon's statement of his observations. So the pinkette wasn't as dense as she thought. She debated telling him about her key incident, but that would mean exposing the love she had for him.

Which wouldn't be such a bad thing..

"Natsu I have something to tell you…" Her voice was quiet, her head staring at her feet. She pulled up her knees toward her chest, knowing that she was approaching the point of no return.

"What is it Luce?" His fingers stopped threading her tight muscles, and fell to his side. Lucy's inhibition came back, at the worst possible time. Her heart began to increase in pace, her hands steadily quivering.

She could still lie to him; file away her emotions for another day. But she needed to do this, and it had to be now.

Lucy bit her lip, trying to push back the words that she's been wanting to say to the dragon all this time.

"I don't know how to say this…" The stellar mage's inexperience began to divulge itself, she really didn't know what to expect.

"Go on Luce, you can say it." Natsu tried his best to be sympathetic at what the meager blonde was trying to articulate.

Mustering up all her courage, and turning to face him.

"The reason I've been acting so weird, is because my keys did something to me."

Natsu gave her a look of unease. "What did they do?"

"They brought out my deepest desire, my feelings for you…" Her voice trailed off as she looked down. But she continued, moving her gaze back to meet his.

"And the truth is…"

"I.. I love you.." Her voice was low, but Natsu heard it. His lips parted as he sat there, speechless. She felt the tension thicken in the room by each passing second. Lucy began searching his eyes, devoid of any emotion except surprise. She couldn't take it, her eyes welled up with tears at his silence. _Say something! _Her thoughts raged as the dragon just stared at her. She looked down at her sudden realization, and raced to the bathroom with tears falling.

The blonde shut and locked the door, a million thoughts running through her head. _I knew he didn't love me… Why'd I ruin our friendship by developing these stupid emotions… he probably never wants to talk to me again. _Lucy sank down and put her head down as she pulled up her knees, crying softly.

**Back in the bedroom**

Natsu sat on his favorite mage's bed, processing. _She.. Loves me? Like… a comrade? But why was she crying... _He was miles away from the actual explanation, and got up to knock on the bathroom. "Lucy." He heard her breathing hitch and her nose suck in mucous; listening to what else he was going to say.

Natsu wasn't sure where to begin, but he wanted to try to reciprocate the words Lucy admitted to him moments ago.

"I love you too, Luce. You're special to me; you're my nakama, my partner! C'mon, why are you upset?" Lucy knew he didn't get it, she's known him too long to know it wasn't that easy. "Just go away."

Natsu was confused, he didn't get why she was so upset. "Just come out of there."

"No, leave me alone." Lucy didn't know why she was taking her frustration out on Natsu, when this was all on her.

Natsu sighed, hesitant to listen. He didn't want to leave his best friend like this, but he knew that she wanted some space. He glanced at the floor, before turning to leave. Lucy heard his footsteps start to fade until she heard no more. She sighed, wishing just a little that he didn't listen to her and was waiting. The blonde got up and slowly opened the door.

She only found an empty room; the bed still imprinted with both their bodies and the window ajar. She broke down again, falling onto her knees as her hair covered her face. And as it beckoned to be called, light filled in and about the broken stellar mage. Her eyes glowed gold and she felt the desire rejuvenated within her.

Natsu burst into the guild with a scowl on his face. Everyone turned to see the angry Salamander, no one daring enough to ask what was wrong. One was oblivious enough to inquire about something else. "Oi, where's Lucy, Ash for Brains?" Gray sneered sitting down shirtless. Natsu threw him the deadliest glare anyone had ever seen.

The ice mage immediately knew not to follow up any more with questions, and let him make his way to the bar. Mira was wiping a glass when the sulking dragon came in, taking a seat on the barstool without saying a word.

Mirajane was very tender towards Natsu, knowing full well that she had the ability to calm him. Mira acted as a secondary mom towards him, towards all the guild members.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" She asked tenderly, already assuming it was Lucy related.

Natsu was deep in thought, a rare sight for the young barmaid. "Lucy…"

Mira guessed right, putting down the mug she was cleaning and giving her full undivided attention to her guildmate. "Oh? Did you and her have a fight?" The white haired beauty became aware of all the stares that were boring into the back of the fire mage's skull.

"She told me that she loved me, then ran into the bathroom and locked herself in it." Natsu's words rang in Mira's ears, making her eyes widen at the new bit of information. Everyone in the guild mimicked Mira's reaction, and scooted their tables closer to listen in.

"I don't get it, I told her I loved her too, but she told me to leave!"

Natsu finally made eye contact to the barmaid, and Mira instantly knew why Lucy reacted the way she did. "Natsu. Tell me how you love Lucy."

Natsu groaned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's my friend! My nakama! I love everyone here at Fairy Tail!" His loyalty blinded him from the truth that put his blonde in a separate category, away from everybody else. The older Strauss pulled a barrel from under the bar and used it as a chair, sitting across from the troubled mage.

"Well… You see… Lucy loves you in a different way…" He looked up at Mirajane sharply, baffled at what he just heard. "What do you mean a different way?" His denseness knew no bounds, Mira sighed.

"She wants you to be her boyfriend, Natsu." The said mage's eyes broadened; a blush clearly apparent on his cheeks. "Bo-boyfriend?!" Everyone sighed a breath of relief; he actually understood what that meant. "Yes. Her boyfriend." Mira made sure she spoke slow, hoping nothing she said would fly over his head.

"Then why didn't she just say that?!" He remembered the anger in her tone when she told him to leave. Mira wasn't sure how to answer that; don't get her wrong, she knew the answer, but didn't know how to put it in words that would make sense to the dragon slayer.

"How about we go to her apartment and check up on her." The barmaid suggested with a small smile. "Lisanna, can you watch the bar? I'm going with Natsu to check up on Lucy." Lisanna scurried from the back, clearly busy with organizing what ever there was back there. "Sure nee-san!"

"I'm coming too!" Levy stood up from one of the tables with Gajeel and Panther Lily. "Okay, let's go."

They stopped at Lucy's apartment door, Natsu, Mira, and Levy all hesitant to knock, until Mira turned the knob to her door to see it was unlocked. They slowly crept in, seeing Lucy standing completely still, staring out her window from the middle of her room. "Luce? Are you feeling okay?" She was unresponsive, maintaining her composure facing away from the intruders. He began walking closer to the unresponsive blonde.

"Look, I didn't mean to make you cry, you know that I don't like seeing you sad." Lucy remained still, not moving a muscle.

Mira began getting a bad feeling as she slightly frowned. "Lu-chan, Mira and I are here too." Levy gradually took steps toward her. Natsu continued, "I do love you, Lucy. Not just as my partner, or my friend, but someone who is important to me." He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to see the condition of her face.

The group's eyes widened at the vibrant gold glow that took over her pupils, Mira and Levy gasping almost concurrently. Lucy seemed mentally absent, in a trance. Her lips were parted, her cheeks stained with dried up tears. She mumbled something incoherent.

"Lucy?..." Natsu was scared, nervous, and confused. He didn't know what was happening to his partner. But as the fire dragon said her name, it seemed to trigger her, gripping onto Natsu's vest and throwing him against the wall, which incidentally collapsed, sending him into the Magnolia River.

Levy and Mirajane watched the poor dragon mage in astoundment. "Lucy! Natsu came here to apologize!" Mira cried like it wasn't palpable. Levy still locked in shock at what her best friend did.

The princess chased after the dragon, ignoring what the demon had said. Natsu re-surfaced on the river coughing and then looking up at Lucy. "Lucy what are you doing?! Stop thi-" He was cut off when she grabbed his throat and shoved him back into the water. _She's gotten stronger… _Natsu couldn't help the thought of admiration cross his mind through all the danger.

He looked at her face, knowing full well that this wasn't the Lucy he talked to in less than an hour ago. The grip around neck tightened as he let out more bubbles of O2. They kept sinking down. _I don't want to hurt her… _He kept watching her face, water rushing by him. Suddenly the she-demon broke through the surface, rushing down to the submerging couple.

She grabbed Lucy, accompanied by Natsu. They rushed to the top, and out as Natsu sputtered out more water. Mirajane let them down, glaring at the-not-herself- Lucy. "Something's wrong with Lucy." The fire dragon announced blatantly, Mira and Levy both silent. "She's gotten stronger."

Her eyes glowed before attacking Natsu once more, the dragon effectively catching her fist. "Urano Metrio." Lucy said robotically, stars began surrounding her as Natsu looked at them.

Mira reacted quickly, appearing behind the blonde and chopped at the back of her neck, successfully knocking her out. The spell degenerated promptly. "Natsu, Lucy's magic is extremely powerful right now; you would've been killed if you were hit." The she-devil stared at the dragon slayer.

He picked her up off the ground, and hopped through her window, laying her down on her bed gently. He looked down at her still form, sadness filling his eyes. _Why did she act like this… _

He gathered himself and left the way he came. "Let's inform the guild." Mira and Levy both nodded.

* * *

Almost the entire guild was gathered in Lucy's room, Freed set runes around her bed to keep the blonde from going on another rampage. The gaping hole that was left by Natsu was fixed by Ultear, who just so happened to be in the neighborhood with Meredy and Jellal. They'd been in her room for three hours now, researching her condition.

"Have you found anything yet, Levy?" Erza asked the busy bookworm who, incidentally, had books surrounding her. The petite blue mage groaned a 'no', still concentrating on a specific volume.

"Poor Lu-chan." Wendy stared at the sleeping celestial mage, frowning. "Natsu, think back. Did anything happen to Lucy on your last mission?" Makarov examined the pink haired mage, who put his hand on his chin, recalling everything that happened.

Nothing came up, resulting in the pinkette shaking his head at him. Makarov 'hmmed' to himself; he hated seeing one of his children in such a state. Gray wondered why they hadn't just brought Lucy to the guild instead of convening in her room. Then it transpired to him that there may be clues in her small apartment.

"Nat…su…" The faint voice from the bed called out to the dragon slayer. Everyone looked over at Lucy, then to Natsu.

Natsu walked over to Lucy, his eyes examining her gorgeous sleeping face. He licked his lips, curious to see if she would say anything else. Everyone else waited in anticipation, until they heard a book slam. "That's it!" Levy shouted with joy as she took off her magic reading glasses.

"The Month of The Celestial Mage." The blue haired mage read aloud, everyone listened carefully. Levy continued, "The month of celestial mage occurs once every 10 years. Stars within their galaxy align themselves to embed power into those who practice spirit conjuring magic. The stars act as doors, each blocking the one before it, causing a relapse in the gates of Spirit World. None of the spirits, during this time, may pass through."

Natsu was getting irritated, "Just skip to the part that made her like this!" Levy hurriedly scanned the section, and continued once more. "The stars then bring out the deepest desire within the celestial mage's heart, intensifying it exponentially. If the desire is declined to them, they will have no choice but eradicate that desire, whether internally or externally. During this month, the spirit mage's power is multiplied by a factor of 100." Everyone stared in disbelief, and then turned to Lucy.

The young blonde still sleeping. Everyone now knew that the barrier would not hold up against the overpowered spirit mage. "Keep going." Erza said sternly, wanting to know how to cure it. Levy nodded her head and found one last passage. "To keep the stellar mage under control, the desire of her heart must be fulfilled every day for a month, consecutively."

"But what does she want?" Natsu asked the group, as they all face-palmed. Mira softly smiled at the dense idiot, "She wants you, Natsu."

"But I'm always with her!"

The Fairy Tail members were close to giving up, until they all peered over to the bed.

Lucy stared intently at the dragon slayer.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm only writing one or two more chapters after this, depending on feedback I guess. Thanks again! **


	6. Resolution

**What's up guys, so this is the last chapter. And the longest. lol. It's over 3000 words, so you're going to be here for awhile. But hey, the lemon is here, so you can't say I warned ya. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

"Natsu." The blonde said hypnotically as she sat up in her bed, her stare resolute. Levy bit her lip as she continued reading the last passage. The blue haired mage looked up at Natsu, giving more tidbits of material.

"Natsu, the month isn't in accordance to the days you must satisfy Lucy's need." She quirked her lips, then looked at Lucy.

The fire mage stared in bewilderment, before Erza put it in words he could understand. "You need to please her for 30 days straight, regardless of the month, or else she'll kill you." Natsu shuddered at the, now understood, information.

Lucy got up and tried to walk towards Natsu, before being blocked by the runes. Everyone watched the purple symbols manifest at the presence of her touch.

A soft light glowed at her fingertips, eliminating the ruins altogether. Her focus was on the pinkette. "What does she want from me?" Everyone stood silent as the blonde crept slowly toward Natsu, fearing to get in her way, but also for the safety of their favorite fire mage.

Lucy stood face to face to Natsu, her big brown orbs back to normal. Natsu stared back with a nervous expression. The blonde slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, nestling her head into his chest.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly, before whispering, "My Natsu."

Natsu froze at her action, searching the room to see his guildmates' expressions. They all smiled softly, before Levy found yet another piece of info. "Natsu, Lu-chan is currently the embodiment of her spell, 'Urano Metria', she has the power of all the stars at her disposal. Right now she's the most powerful mage Fairy Tail has."

Natsu's eyes widened, having the overwhelming feeling to fight his partner to test her strength. Everyone knew what was running through the dense mage's head, and all sweat dropped. Lucy tightened her grip around his waist, ignoring everyone in the room except her pinkette.

Mira began evilly smiling; she can mark 'Natsu' and 'Lucy' off her shipping board. The Fairy Tail members began exiting through the front door, shocking the Salamander. "Wa-wait! Where are you guys going?! You can't just leave me here!"

They ignored the poor dragon's plea, except Levy, who stopped in the doorway, "Oh, and don't worry, any corollaries that come from Lucy's desire are nullified internally! You'll understand it later! Have fun! You too Lu-chan!" And with that, the bookworm was gone.

Mira, being the last one out, winked at Natsu and Lucy before closing the door, the fire mage stared at the door with Lucy tightly wrapped around his waist.

Natsu frowned, not knowing what the celestial mage wanted him to do.

"Hey Luce, what is it you want to do with me?" Lucy was unresponsive, feeling in heaven due to Natsu's close presence. "Moving your furniture around for 30 days seems like a lot of rearranging don't you think?" She stifled a laugh at the oblivious fire mage.

"Natsu." She lifted her head to look into his onyx eyes. "You're such an idiot." Her smile still plastered on her face. She let go, her eyes still focused on the pinkette.

Her clothes glowed a soft light, before disintegrating completely, her naked form stood before the wide eyed dragon. He was left speechless, scanning every curve and arc of her body. Her curvaceous figure made Natsu blush harshly, his heart racing furiously.

"Luce…" He understood now, what he was going to be doing for the next month. Lucy walked up to him and lightly touched his body, fragmenting his clothes to nothingness as well. Natsu's shock didn't cease, marveling in her power as well as the fact that he and her were both clothed just moments ago.

She smiled, running her hands from his toned abs to his hardened pecks. The blonde mage looked up in his eyes, piercing into him until he was paralyzed. Her blank expression peered into the dragon, slowly moving her hands to his hips. She leaned up and softly brushed her lips against Natsu's, before colliding her lips into his, fiercely.

The blonde's grip on his sides tightened as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and begged Natsu's to dance with hers. His tension began to fade as well as his control, moving his hands to the beautiful mage's curvy hips.

She moaned, intertwining one of her hands into Natsu's pink locks, rashly pushing the back of his head against hers. The kiss grew as Natsu grunted at the aggressive mage. He moved his hand up and down her side, swapping saliva with the stellar mage.

"Natsuuu." She moaned into his mouth and the dragon began moving them over to her bed. He gently laid Lucy down, not breaking the intimate kiss with his beautiful partner. Lucy moved Natsu's hand to her breast, forcing the contact over her sensitive gland. He was awestruck with the softness of the round breast.

He grasped it firmer, making Lucy whimper under his hand. She felt Natsu's excitement rub the inside of her thigh, making her gasp. He broke the kiss with her lips, trailing down her jaw then neck. He moved the free hand down her stomach, lightly rubbing his fingertips against her clitoris.

Her eyes widened with pleasure as she moaned loudly into Natsu's ear. His dragon hearing picked up every single distinct tone she made within it. Lucy curled her fingers into the pinkette's scalp, clutching on for dear life.

The dragon sucked on her neck, while his left hand clutched her nipple softly. She bit down at the pleasurable torture, locking her eyes shut.

His fingers strummed the surface of her pussy, before inserting two fingers in. Her body jolted at the sensation, waves of pleasure dragged her away from the shore of sanity.

He pulled away, concerned at the sudden action his lover performed.

"Are you okay Luce? Am I hurting you?" Worry came across his face, but then relieved itself when he witnessed the smile and head shaking Lucy did without hesitation. She looked up at him with a slightly shocked expression.

He wondered what she noticed about him, before she moved her hand to touch his scaled cheek. Dragon Force was slowly rising within the fire mage.

In their stillness, Lucy motioned for Natsu to sit on her stomach. He tried to make sense of what she was going to do, but blindly followed her instruction. He moved onto her stomach, propping himself on his knees so he didn't completely put all his weight on his small partner.

They both noticed the erect member that Natsu was sporting on top of her chest, surprising Lucy with its length. _He's so big! _Lucy felt scared and challenged at the same time, her mind jumping a few scenes to when _that thing_ would be inside of her. Slowly, she wrapped her soft hand around his cock.

Natsu closed his eyes sharply, biting down at the new pleasure he had never encountered. Lucy took it as a good sign, beginning to stroke his length up and down entirely. Natsu dropped his clenched fists to the side, Lucy's curse initiated taking over her assertiveness. She stroked faster, feeling him harden in her soft palms.

Lucy stopped; a pleading face stared at her before she moved on to her second phase. Her grasp softened as she guided his length into her cleavage. The fire mage shuddered at the softness surrounding his hard-on.

The blonde looked up at him, pressing her boobs together and giving a small smile at him. He comprehended right away, placing his coarse hands over her soft ones. Lucy glanced at the head of his cock poking out; she ducked her head down toward it and began licking the tip.

The pinkette slowly rocked his hips back and forth, moving his erection in and out of the blonde's mouth. She swirled the head with her tongue every time it entered, before the thrusting began to pick up speed. Pressure soon started to build up within the fire mage, not sure what was happening, but also not wanting to stop.

Lucy made eye contact with the mage, noticing his new, more primal features. His cheek's scales had hardened considerably, the canines that would always make their appearance in his smile were now sharper, and his eyes had become more animalistic.

The quintessence of the stars pushed her breasts together more as his thrusting became faster. Natsu turned his head downward, "Luce, I'm about to!" She moved her head back up, not knowing what the fire mage was talking back. Natsu moaned loudly as he ejaculated onto Lucy's face, covering it completely.

He moved his erection downward, cumming onto her breasts as well. Lucy whimpered at the presence of the warm liquid completely covering her facial features. Natsu stared the stellar mage's face, then her breasts. He was curious to what the liquid that came out of him was, but stored the question away for another day.

Lucy rubbed her finger against her cheek, picking up a little amount of sperm and popped it into her mouth. She relished the flavor, swallowing it with delight. Natsu watched her little action, and for some strange reason, it had really turned him on.

He got off her stomach and spread her legs. Lucy looked at him with a sudden anxiety. She never had anyone look at her femininity before, making her tremble slightly. She watched Natsu stare at her womanhood, forcing her hands to fly up to her cum covered face in embarrassment.

Her heart fluttered when she felt Natsu's lips against her pussy. Her body began shaking, her exposed surface feeling the sensation of the dragon's tongue. Natsu ran his tongue up and down along her track, the scent driving him mad as it filled his mind.

He gripped onto Lucy's hips, she instinctively moved her body closer to hone in on the short distance between her and Natsu's mouth. The tongue that wielded her reasoning pierced into her, moving her hands from her face to her bed, gripping the blankets into a bunch.

Natsu looked up to see the condition of his beautiful mage, her cheeks flushed with scarlet and a crooked half smile/half frown crossed on her lips. Natsu smiled as he whipped his pink muscle inside her pink walls.

Lucy squirmed against her partner, as she felt the same pressure building up that was only indigenous to Natsu moments ago. The pinkette swirled his tongue inside Lucy, lightly passing over her G spot.

She gripped Natsu's hair to pull him closer as she reached her climax. Natsu still had his mouth open when she began her orgasm. Lucy moaned out at the culmination of pleasure, her body shooting chills down to her toes.

Natsu loved the taste of her in his mouth, gulping it down with a little left on the corner of his lips. He sat up, watching the still mage smile softly at him. With his dragon force fully taking over, he stood up and grabbed her along with him. He pressed her front against the wall, sandwiching her between him and the partition.

He eyed her body lustfully, licking his lips with anticipation. Lucy looked behind her, a faint glow beginning to shimmer in her eyes; Urano Metria and Dragon Force provoking the two into aggressive and rash behavior.

Natsu pressed his cock against Lucy's butt, making her grind against it involuntarily. She felt his breath against her neck. He prodded the tip of his erection against her womanhood, causing the blonde to quickly shoot her hands behind her and grasp his waist tightly. Though the desire she had instigated this whole occurrence, she wanted to take it slow.

Her eyes gleamed brighter as the dragon moved his hands to her waist, slowly pushing the tip further into her. Lucy flinched; the pain and pleasure sharply surged from her core to the rest of her body. Her teary-eyes were ceased when she bit down and closed them completely.

Natsu was careful not to hurt her, despite the fact that he lost his control. It was simply in his nature to be cautious when it came to Lucy. He began kissing her neck, trying to distract her from the pain of him intruding into her. The blonde gripped his waist harder, not realizing the blood flowing down her thigh.

The dragon began to gradually propel his cock into her, sucking her neck tenderly, letting his canines graze her skin softly. Her breathing hitched when the pain slowly simmered away. The star's curse fully took over; Lucy began matching the fire mage's rhythm as he pushed his hard member in between her soft folds.

Lucy loved the fact that her fantasies of Natsu failed in comparison to this very moment. She moved her hands to the wall, as Natsu moved his head right next to Lucy's. Their cheeks were pressed against each other; Natsu relentlessly began pounding into his blonde mage as they both synchronously built up force.

Dragon Force and Urano Metria both peaked as Lucy's legs almost gave out during her culmination, both Natsu and Lucy climaxed together as they let out moans loud enough for all of Magnolia to hear. Lucy felt the pooling of fluids inside her, warming her from the inside. She was happy that she had a bit of Natsu inside her.

The fire dragon breathed heavily against Lucy's frame, her head resting against the wall. Natsu's erection was still inside her, and she loved it. She wanted them to be together forever. "That…was… amazing, Luce." Natsu said in between breaths, his features returning back to normal.

"You're the amazing one, Natsu." Lucy stared at his lips before capturing them with her own. She felt Natsu pull away, but immediately reclaimed the touch when he swept her off her feet, carrying her into her bathroom.

"We need to wash up after this." He smiled his loving smile at her, causing her stomach to tingle with warmth.

The constellation's blight ceased for the rest of that day, but it didn't stop the active dragon and princess from having sex with each other 60 more times within the same evening.

**Two Weeks Later… **

The guild hadn't seen the fire or celestial mage for half a month, but they heard them every time they walked down the street that had Lucy's apartment.

"Lucy and Natsu sure have been… busy these last couple weeks…" Erza blushed at her statement, breaking the silence at the table with Happy, Gray, and Juvia.

Everyone smiled and looked down, "I'm just surprised that hot head was able to figure it out." Gray said calmly, his shirtless body relaxed next to Juvia. "Juvia thinks her and Gray-sama should do what they're doing!" She clutched on to the raven-haired mage's arm, causing him to flinch and almost fall his chair.

Suddenly the guild doors swung opened, with the two famed mages that had kept Magnolia up through all hours of the night. They walked in, hand in hand, with all eyes on them. The fire and star mage both stopped at the complete silence within the typically noisy guild. They peered over their audience, before everyone started applauding and cheering.

"Welcome back you two!" Mira called out from behind the bar, causing an even bigger uproar. Natsu and Lucy blushed severely before heading over to their usual table. Erza and Gray both looked up with excitement seeing the other two members of Team Natsu. "Well, well, look who came back to join us." Gray stared at Natsu, and then looked over to Lucy.

"Sorry if we worried you." Lucy said bashfully, tightening her grip on Natsu's hand.

"Heh heh, we heard we've been making a lot of noise." Natsu scratched the back of his head with a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Have you been able to access any of your spirits lately, Lucy?" Erza tried changing the subject. Lucy frowned, "Not yet, still two more weeks to go." The red head smiled, "Well I'm glad that you are okay." She put her arm around Lucy's head and brought it to her chest plate. "I'm so proud of you and Natsu." Lucy pulled a silly smile at the ridiculous armor mage.

Natsu quickly pulled Lucy back and wrapped his arms around her, his expression turning serious. Everyone watched the sudden action, baffled. "Oi, what's up with you?" Gray asked the fire mage, who in response growled to him. "Lucy's mine."

Lucy let out a trying-to-break-the-awkwardness- laugh, before answering in Natsu's place. "Well, funny thing, it seems that the dragon slayer's mating season started today!" Everyone spat out their drink (some not even drinking anything to begin with), and stared at the fire dragon slayer. Erza and Gray laughed together, along with everyone else in the guild.

The guild had an epiphany, and noticed that Gajeel and Levy weren't there, and even Wendy was sitting uncharacteristically close to Romeo.

They laughed more at the dragon slayers; Fairy Tail was back to normal.

**Later that night… **

"Natsu, I'm going to take a shower, you better eat your vegetables!" Lucy got up from the dinner table, hearing the pinkette groan as she left. She walked into her bathroom and pushed her door almost closed.

She turned on the shower, steam immediately rushing to her bathroom ceiling.

Stripping down her clothes, she lightly tip-toed in, feeling the scolding hot water against her skin. Natsu heard the shower running; disrobing himself in her bedroom, but wrapping his scarf around his head to look like a ninja.

He slowly crept into the bathroom, assuming Lucy left it open for him. He held up his fingers in a ninja jutsu position (Much like this one wiki/File:Natsu_and_Happy_as_a_ ), stealthily sneaking up to the stellar mage's shower. The steam was a good cover for the fire mage, and Lucy was too busy shampooing her hair to notice the dragon. He leisurely opened the shower door, making sure the stellar mage still hadn't noticed.

Lucy began washing her hair, facing away from the shower door, only to jump at the feel of hands on her waist. She looked behind her, smirking at the sort-of-masked-pink-haired- mage. "You're such an idiot."

Natsu smiled under his makeshift mask, then removing it and tossing it over the shower. "I'm your idiot." Lucy let out a small sigh, walking closer to him. Natsu pulled her toward him and embraced her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you more, Natsu." She looked up at him with a glow in her eyes. "Ready to go again?"


End file.
